


Ненавижу тебя, Керимов

by toxic_gold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Teenagers, Учебные заведения, преканон, упоминания наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: Школьное AU, где Артём и Рома одноклассники, ненавидящие друг друга. Но что может пойти не так в их взаимной неприязни и ненависти друг к другу?Керимов и Кондратьев? Мир сошёл с ума. Но им всё равно, у них собственный мир, с их любимым приторно-сладким ореховым пирогом.
Relationships: Артём Кондратьев/Роман Керимов





	Ненавижу тебя, Керимов

Утро. Обычный школьный день, совершенно ничем не отличающийся от остальных. И Артём очень сильно удивится, если этот обычный день пройдёт без оскорблений. Сегодня он специально выходит заранее, дорога долгая, время для самокопаний под грустную музыку. Или под свои треки, как пойдёт. Нет, он не самовлюблённый индюк. Остаётся последний месяц обучения и Артём этому рад. Не будет надоедливых одноклассников, которые не понимают его увлечений. Парень идёт медленно, пиная камушки ногами, пока его кто-то не окликает. Артём ничего не слышит (или только делает вид?), он ведь в наушниках.

— Эй, ты там оглох? Или слишком занят? Прослушиваешь свои сладкие стоны после ночи с любовниками, а, Артём? — до боли ~~любимый~~ ненавистный голос проносится по всей улице. Он останавливается и оборачивается, вынимая наушники из ушей. На полной громкости играет не самый известный исполнитель, называющий себя «Рома Жёлудь». Роман, самый бесящий одноклассник, никак не отстанет от него. Его «шайка» мерзко хохочет. Артём презрительно фыркает. Хочется кричать, чтобы ничего не слышать. Заткнуть уши и нарочно громко выкрикивать что-то нечленораздельное, мол, отстаньте уже. Хочется забрать у одной из девушек туфли, желательно с каблуком, дабы зарыться в них как можно глубже под землю. Лишь бы больше не слышать оскорбления исходящих из уст Ромы.

— Иди куда шёл, Керимов со своими собачками. Или Жёлудь, ты сам в своих личностях не путаешься? — Артём снова затыкает уши наушниками, ему не интересен ответ глупых, по его мнению людей. Но так быстро от него не отстанут.  
— Любовники грубить научили? — Рома держит его подбородок пальцами, не давай отвернуться, хоть и ниже по росту. Артём хмурит брови и убирает его руку от себя так далеко, насколько это возможно. А Роман смеётся, чёртов придурок.  
— Пошёл к чёрту. Ненавижу тебя, Керимов. — Практически пищит он, со всей злостью, на которую способен и отходит на несколько шагов от смеющейся толпы.

Да уж, настроение на весь день точно испорчено. А Рома и его компашка специально идут следом, глупо отшучиваясь насчёт всего, что делает Артём. А он ведь просто идёт и никого не трогает. Парень злится, им самим не надоедает? Каждый день одно и то же. Даже на каникулах они специально его вылавливают и выплёскивают всю злость на него. Лучше бы чем-нибудь полезным заниматься начали. Книги почитают, может, умнее станут? Или слова «умнее» и «шайка Ромы, ненавистного, Жёлудя» не должны стоять в одном предложении? Это является речевой ошибкой и Ольга Степановна, учительница русского языка и литературы, при виде такого предложения поставит двойку в журнал? Нет, тогда в чём проблема обзавестись мозгами и понять, что Артёму неприятно? А если он режет вены, как их бывшая одноклассница? Тот случай их явно ничему не научил. Бедная девочка перевелась в другую школу, которая находится достаточно далеко отсюда. Но Артём не бедная и уж точно не девочка. Такие размышления не редкость, особенно после встреч с той компанией, ненавистных ему одноклассников.

Артём входит в класс, грустно вздыхая, то ли от того, что начинается нелюбимый урок, то ли от того, что наушники приходится убрать. Нелюбимый урок ещё и один из самых скучных, на нём Артём рисует, хотя его увлечение после второго класса особо ничего не дало. Он и правда думал, что станет художником. Учитель рассказывает материал, а одиннадцатиклассники, конечно «внимательно» слушают. Настолько внимательно, насколько Александр Иванович следит за дисциплиной на уроке. В Артёма летают бумажки, ему всё равно. И все с одинаковым содержанием, написанные почерком Ромы. Что-то по типу «передавай любовникам привет». Он еле сдерживается от того, чтобы кинуть ему ту же бумажку с надписью на обратной стороне «привет», ухмыльнуться и отправить воздушный поцелуй, чтобы все заткнули свои рты от шока. Но он и так совершил достаточно глупостей, например, сказал, что ему внешне не симпатизируют девочки. Ну, ответил не подумав, подумаешь, с кем не бывает, правда?

Остальные два урока пролетают быстро, остаётся меньшая часть, чему Артём очень рад. Но радость его продлевается не долго. В безлюдном, на удивление коридоре его снова преследует шайка Жёлудя. И он смирился бы с этим, если бы их глава не начал прижимать его к стене. Артём вздрагивает, а Рома не даёт ему так просто уйти. Их губы почти соприкасаются, Кондратьев вжимается в стену насколько это возможно и позволяет положение.  
— Зубрилка, дай английский списать. — Томно шепчет на ухо Рома, остаётся только укусить мочку уха, чтобы Артём начал сходить с ума, от такой близости.  
— Пошёл к черту. — Шипит сквозь зубы парень, но достаёт нужную тетрадь, стараясь не совершать лишних движений. Рома смеётся и говорит, что вернёт потом. Артём выдыхает и вспоминает, как дышать. Ну и что это сейчас было? Но ответа на свой вопрос он не получит, ведь снова остаётся один.

Наконец-то всё заканчивается. Оставшиеся уроки проходят спокойно, и Артём идёт домой. Снова втыкает в уши наушники, желая ничего не слышать. Но, видимо, он задумывается о своём и идёт в сторону не своего дома. А может, так и надо. Знакомый подъезд, нужный этаж и стук в дверь, квартира, уже ставшая родной.

— Привет, ты сегодня позднее обычного. — Знакомый голос Ромы, наконец-то можно снять все маски.  
— Угу. — Бурчит Артём, разуваясь. Рома хмурится, простое «угу»? Это не похоже на его парня.  
— Ты в порядке? — задаёт вопрос Роман, скрещивая руки на груди. Его кто-то обижает? Если так, то он готов разбить кому-нибудь пару частей тела.  
— Ты сегодня переборщил. — Артём не смотрит на парня, сразу проходит в гостиную, точнее хочет пройти. Но оказывается снова прижатым к стене, как в школе. Рома видит грусть в глазах своего парня. И виновато целует того в лоб.  
— Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло. — Артём не может долго злиться, он обнимает парня, шепча «я скучал». Рома знает, он тоже. Они сидят на диване и просто болтают, будто они старые друзья.  
— Почему ты не можешь им всё рассказать? Я так больше не могу! — Артём старается говорить спокойно, но на последней фразе, голос предательски срывается, переходя на писк или плач.  
— Так нужно. — Рома берёт парня за руку, но тот сразу её отдёргивает.  
— Так не нужно, ты просто боишься потерять свою репутацию, а меня потерять не боишься! — Артём в каком-то смысле прав и Рома прекрасно это понимает.

Керимов подзывает парня к себе, тот, хоть и обижается, просьбу выполняет. Теперь в инстаграме красуется история с подписью «сидим, делаем домашнее с изгоем, мы теперь друзья». Хоть это ничего, по сути, не значит, Артёму важны такие мелочи, он сразу начинает улыбаться, заражая улыбкой и парня. Они разговаривают на отвлечённые темы, пока едят ореховый пирог, заботливо приготовленный Романом. В их столовой кормят так себе, поэтому Артём ест быстро, как бы не подавился.

— А ты помнишь, с чего всё началось? — спрашивает Рома, зная, что его парень не любит эту историю и всегда краснеет.  
— Как такое забудешь? Увидел тебя в каком-то переулке, когда ты был готов, чтобы вколоть в себя очередную, пусть и лёгкую, но дрянь. Не хочу вспоминать. — Парень морщится.  
— Ага, потом ты привёл меня сюда и начал отчитывать. — Рома снова близко, но Артём пока не замечает.  
— А потом у тебя хватило наглости меня поцеловать.  
— И сейчас хватит.

Впрочем, Керимов слова на ветер не бросает. Он сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума и целует парня в губы, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Артём, не ожидавший этого, пытается отодвинуться назад, но поздно. Три месяца отношений, а он всё ещё не привык. Рома больно оттягивает его нижнюю губу, отчего парень начинает дышать чаще, да и сердце его бьётся чаще. Артём сильно сжимает его плечи, стараясь как-то отомстить парню за губу. Поцелуй получается быстрым, но им и этого хватает.

— Идиот. — Смущённо шепчет Артём, поправляя волосы.  
— Твой любимый, между прочим.  
— Да, конечно. — Наиграно язвит парень, от чего они оба начинают смеяться.

Керимов и Кондратьев? Мир сошёл с ума. Но им всё равно, у них собственный мир, с их любимым приторно-сладким ореховым пирогом.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/public180395033 - группа пейринга
> 
> Я знаю, что он Игнат, а не Рома. Знаю, что он был на домашнем обучении. Знаю, что друзей среди сверстников у него не было. Просто примите это и не бейте за незнание его биографии, спасибо.
> 
> /4.05.19/


End file.
